<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You broke a rule because of me by Raiken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416360">You broke a rule because of me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiken/pseuds/Raiken'>Raiken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Changbin likes skateboards and Hyunjin likes his scars, Coming of Age, Curiosity, Flirting, Gentleness, Grinding, Kind and attentive boys, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Strangers to... Is it friends or more?, Top Seo Changbin, Touching, flirty banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,771</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raiken/pseuds/Raiken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you flirt with everyone like that?” Hyunjin asked, amused once more by the older’s antics. It put him at ease, and it burgeoned something similar to trust— call him naive.</p><p>“Only the ones I deem worthy.”</p><p>“And how many is that?”</p><p>“Just one so far,” Changbin unashamedly flirted. <br/>--<br/>or: Hyunjin is a virgin at what he feels is an embarrassing age. He hires a sex worker, Changbin, to take his virginity. Changbin is skeptical of the situation, but agrees to do the deed for extra pay; however Changbin has the best night of sex he can remember, and refuses to accept the extra payment in the end.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>536</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You broke a rule because of me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary (after or:) is a prompt from 'prompts.neocities.org'</p><p>This is my first smut, hopefully it turned out sweet. ;_; </p><p>Special thanks to my beta, I also apologize if there are any mistakes left.</p><p>Thank you very much for reading. Enjoy. ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Please, Jiji. Help me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure…”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty please?” Hyunjin pouted, his eyes round and shiny like a deer’s. He gripped Jisung’s arm for emphasis, slightly tugging at it to make his friend capitulate. It worked; Jisung let out a sigh, averting his eyes elsewhere and nodding. “Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was a nineteen year old architecture student who had never done anything intimate in his life. Not like it mattered to him, but it mattered to people around him, especially because he was a boy. Pretty, polite, with a flock of girls waiting to court him. It always made a lot of his acquaintances whistle in envy; boys whose minds were filled with constant porn and girls, and Hyunjin didn’t like porn, it grossed him out; he didn’t like girls either. He had tried, probably that he should have tried harder given how gross his male peers could be, but he had never felt anything for girls. </p><p> </p><p>On the other hand, he had a crush on the handsome barista who always served him his milkshake with extra cream <em> and </em> a charming smile. Hyunjin always left the coffee shop with his cheeks too warm and his heart thumping too much in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Be that as it may, he was still a virgin. All the boys he had dated hadn’t made his heart flutter, so he never got past kisses and hands touching his butt. However, this period of finding the prince charming was long gone. </p><p> </p><p>First of all, <em> he </em> was the prince charming, so he didn’t need one. </p><p> </p><p>Second of all, sex was just that; sex. No feelings, just two bodies sharing pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>In conclusion, life was too short for him not to experience everything— he had heard Jisung yell it once before getting smashed, very questionable, yes, but it had rung right in Hyunjin’s ears. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t get why you need to pay someone to have sex with you,” Seungmin, his best friend, said from the other side of the picnic table they were sitting at. “You could wait a bit and find a suitable partner.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to wait,” Hyunjin replied as he played with the last piece of egg in his bento box. They were having their lunch break in a park behind the campus, with the sun shining above their heads and a nice breeze ruffling through their hair. “You all had sex but me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a competition. You know that, right? It’s not a shame either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who shamed you for being a virgin?” Jisung exclaimed, taping his fist against the table, suddenly all worked up. “I’m going to have a talk with them!”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter. It is my choice.” Hyunjin looked at both of them with pleading eyes. He didn’t really need their approval, but they were his closest friends and wanted at least their support. Besides, they were the only ones who could help him find a decent sex worker— Jisung was a funny guy that everyone liked to party with and Seungmin had done many collaborations for his photography projects; they knew more people than he did despite being popular for his looks. “And I trust your advice on the matter.”</p><p> </p><p>“My advice is that you don’t pay someone for your first time,” Seungmin voiced calmly, himself playing with his food. “You could regret it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t regret something I chose to do,” Hyunjin reasoned, his lower lip naturally jutting into a pout. “Come on, I’m not fifteen.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungmin hummed as a response, not an approval, but not something hostile either.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I think I know some dudes,” Jisung said while looking at his phone. “Do you have preferences? Tall? Blonde? Bi? Older?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…”</p><p> </p><p>“You know some people would do it for free as well, right?” Jisung showed him his screen where he clicked on various instagram profiles. “This dude is australian, he’s a nice guy and he’s <em> ripped. </em> I think he’d do it for free, just to help a friend of a friend. You know what I mean?” He winked, cocky grin blooming on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Christopher?” Hyunjin read his name, skimming over his pictures. “He has nice shoulders.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Jisung, leave it,” Seungmin pipped in. “I know someone we can trust.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“His name is Changbin. He’s the one who created my logo,” he explained, referring to when he wanted to be more professional with his photographs. “He’s really nice. I think you know him?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was about to suggest him, too.” Jisung turned off his phone. “We have our man!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his username?” Hyunjin pulled out his phone to type in the search bar what Seungmin was spelling out. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at the pictures, thinking that Changbin was an attractive young man. He seemed fun too, given the videos wherein he was cackling like a hyena because his friends were doing something stupid with a skateboard or with rollers made for children.</p><p> </p><p>“I forgot how loud he laughed,” Jisung commented, resting his chin atop Hyunjin’s shoulder to watch the videos.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Seungminnie. I’ll text him,” Hyunjin said, content, before writing a simple <em> hi </em> and hitting send. </p><p> </p><p>Later that day, Changbin replied with a flirty <em> hi, what can I do to help you? ;) </em></p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin found it amusing.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>petalhyunjin:</b>
</p><p>We have a friend in common, he told me about you</p><p>I’d like to hire your service</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spearbin:</b>
</p><p>Which service? There’s a lot I can do</p><p>Hehe</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>petalhyunjin:</b>
</p><p>Only the bed one</p><p>If that’s okay with you? :)</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spearbin:</b>
</p><p>No problem</p><p>I always meet before agreeing to do anything though</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>petalhyunjin:</b>
</p><p>Sounds good :)</p><p>We’re on the same campus</p><p>So it’s whenever we’re both free</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>spearbin:</b>
</p><p>Tomorrow?</p><p>During lunch?</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>To his surprise, he wasn’t nervous. </p><p> </p><p>He figured that once he had set his mind on something, there was no going back. The prospect of losing his virginity to a stranger didn’t sound that crazy like it did when he thought about it the first time or when he talked about it with his friends. His body, his choice, end of the story.</p><p> </p><p>He was inserting coins in the vending machine for an apple juice box when the sudden tapping of fingers on his shoulder startled him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo!” He heard someone greet as he turned on his heels to come face to face with a grinning Changbin. “Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Hyunjin replied, smiling back. The sound of his juice box falling in the bottom of the machine diverted Changbin’s gaze from his face, and Hyunjin saw him bend down to pick up his drink before handing it to him. “Thank you. Do you want to drink something?” Hyunjin asked, stepping away from the vending machine.</p><p> </p><p>“I have my drink,” Changbin replied as he slightly waved the unopened can of soda he was holding from the top with the tip of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>That looked cool, Hyunjin thought. In fact, everything looked cool. From his baseball cap, the way his shoulders inclined to one side, to how he was grinning, lopsided and cocky. Hyunjin noticed that a crash helmet was also hooked to his backpack.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a bike?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I don’t live far though, but it’s faster than taking the bus,” Changbin explained as he opened his can of soda and brought it to his lips to take a sip. “So, do you want to go for a walk? Or sit somewhere?” He looked around, probably to spot a free bench across the place.</p><p> </p><p>“We can walk,” Hyunjin suggested, leading the way towards the park. </p><p> </p><p>There were too many people around them, and he wanted to talk somewhere void of any preying ears or eyes. </p><p> </p><p>As he was about to ask something, a group of students stopped to exchange handshakes with Changbin. He waited for him, drinking his juice and noticing that the students were eyeing him curiously, until Changbin told them that he had to go.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Changbin said with an apologetic smile when they continued their path across the park. “Lot of people like me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Hyunjin laughed. “Are you that popular?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yes? You’ll see, until we find a spot where to sit, I’m going to greet the whole park.”</p><p> </p><p>And as he was speaking, a trio of girls hailed him. Changbin shot him another cocky grin and then, directed his attention to the girls.</p><p> </p><p>“So confident,” Hyunjin remarked, amused. </p><p> </p><p>He politely waved at the girls who eyed him curiously as well. Changbin cut short their conversation, saying that he had something important to do, and Hyunjin waved again when the girls left.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re part of the college’s journal. I have posters to do for them, they just wanted a quick update,” Changbin explained before taking another sip of his drink.</p><p> </p><p>Although Hyunjin hadn’t asked anything, he appreciated the other’s honesty.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really in demand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m good, and I also like money a lot.” Changbin shrugged, pointing at an empty bench under a few trees, far from the crowds. “But I’m fully yours now, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin straddled the bench, his backpack and can at his feet, while Hyunjin sat with his back straight and placed his bag by his side.</p><p> </p><p>“So… What’s your price?” Hyunjin demanded, leaning back on his hands. He met Changbin’s eyes, intense with a tint of complacency, <em> intimidating, </em> so he averted his eyes to the tree next to him. In his peripheral view, he saw Changbin’s mouth pull into a smirk. “I guess that it depends on what I want, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Costs less for blowjobs, handjobs, costs more for kinky things.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like it to be vanilla.” Hyunjin looked back at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I can do vanilla,” Changbin told him. “I also have rules. I don’t kiss and I always use protection. What are your rules?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um…” Hyunjin trailed, thinking about what part of vanilla sex he didn’t want. There wasn’t much happening in romance movies and that was exactly what he wanted. Something simple and safe. “Nothing violent, like choking, dirty talk, spanking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay. I see.” Changbin smiled. “Romantic sex without the romance.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin felt his cheeks heat up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s what I want.”</p><p> </p><p>“Noted.” Changbin bumped their knees against one another for emphasis. “Where do you want to do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at my place. I still live with my parents, but I can book a hotel room.” Having a part time job allowed him such liberty; he had the money, anyway. </p><p> </p><p>“No need. I live in a dorm,” Changbin informed him before he could say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Hyunjin agreed, relieved that his wallet wouldn’t suffer too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you paying someone for sex?” Changbin was looking at him with his head tilted, scanning him from head to toe.</p><p> </p><p>It made Hyunjin’s blush again.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s none of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right… But you’re pretty, you could ask anyone for sex,” the other insisted, although his curious tone twisted into a playful one. “You could date anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I could say the same about you,” Hyunjin retorted, meeting his intimidating eyes once again, but he maintained the contact this time. “You could just date one of your fans.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin snorted at that, his head lolling back a bit and his legs fidgeting on each side of the bench. It was attractive. Changbin was attractive, he walked like a big guy, sat like one and talked like he deserved every praise in the world. Which was probably the case, given how creative and neat was Seungmin’s logo; besides, people seemed to appreciate his work.</p><p> </p><p>“I like money too much to settle with someone,” Changbin told him, the remains of laughter still in the creases of his eyes. “I have time for love. I’m only twenty.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do I, I’m only nineteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m honored to be the chosen one among all your courtiers,” he crowed, bowing and grinning.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you’re a stranger to me,” Hyunjin quipped, his smile lopsided and pretty. “My courtiers like me too much. I can’t give them false hope.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, is there hope for me?” Changbin asked playfully.</p><p> </p><p>“None.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I made you laugh today. Me, a mere stranger.”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“It does. You know what they say…  Make them laugh and you’re halfway there.”</p><p> </p><p>“Given that I’m paying you for sex, you’re already there,” Hyunjin said with a mischievous smile. “Your wit has nothing to do with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch,” Changbin voiced dramatically, falling backwards against the bench, his palm over his chest like an arrow just shot him in the heart. “That hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin giggled. </p><p> </p><p>Changbin reminded him of Jisung, both laidback, flirty and fun. The difference? Jisung was like a cute, yet angry and hyperactive little munchkin with a big mouth— only barks, no bites, who never knew how to stop. Changbin looked like someone emotionally smart, adapting himself to people like a chameleon, like he did with Hyunjin; making him comfortable by teasing him until they were bantering back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t die, I still need your little arrow,” he said amusedly as the other sat back, his small hand sliding down between his legs; not groping himself, just resting it against his bulge.</p><p> </p><p>“This arrow?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that!” Hyunjin stood up, his face adorning a prissy look. He hooked his backpack around his shoulder. “And stop looking at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Changbin raised an innocent eyebrow, though Hyunjin could see the corner of his mouth twitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Like I’m the most interesting thing on Earth.”</p><p> </p><p>“The customer is always right,” Changbin capitulated, lifting his hands, then falling backwards and crossing his arms behind his head. “I’ll text you to arrange an appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood, Mr. Spearbin.” Hyunjin played along one last time before leaving under Changbin’s curious eyes.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>On Saturday of the same week, at nine in the evening, Hyunjin stepped inside the college’s dormitories equipped with a sports bag including his pajamas, a change of clothes and something to clean himself— toothbrush, shampoo, soap and a towel even though he didn’t know if he would be sleeping there.</p><p> </p><p>He still had some questions, but he had been too busy with classes and homework to really think about it. So, while he was trying on various clothes earlier— he had opted for the usual; buttoned shirt and jeans, he had caught himself looking forward to it for the first time of the week.</p><p> </p><p>It sounded silly to look forward to sex, especially for a virgin, but he couldn’t help his excitation. More than the sex, he was excited to touch another body in a more sensual way. The feeling of skin, the weight of someone on top of him, another hand on his dick. Physical contact wasn’t something he was deprived of, he wasn’t craving touch or affection either— getting tons of it from his friends, simply he wanted to be overwhelmed by all the senses at once.</p><p> </p><p>It was like going on the same rollercoaster over and over again for the sensations it brought, except that it would be the first time for him to do the whole ride; his own hands having only teased him for years.</p><p> </p><p>Inside, he crossed paths with students dressed up colorfully, probably there was a party somewhere, and quickly found Changbin’s door number. Sixth floor, second door, easy. He knocked three times and the door opened to reveal a very wet Changbin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yo, welcome!” The other greeted him, smiley.</p><p> </p><p>He just got out of the shower, Hyunjin thought, watching the other dry his hair with a towel. He was also dressed: sweatpants, band t-shirt, green dinosaur socks.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice socks,” Hyunjin remarked as he went inside and slipped off his sneakers. “I don’t know why, but it suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks?” Changbin said while looking down and wiggling his toes. Then, he looked up at him with his characteristic lopsided grin. “So, you just checked me out.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t—” Hyunjin defended himself, his cheeks heating up despite himself. “Anyways, it doesn’t matter since you’ll be naked very soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking forward to it!” The other said as he made a square form with his fingers and directed it to Hyunjin’s lower body. “Looks nice so far.” </p><p> </p><p>It made him blush even more, so he looked daggers at Changbin who winked in return and went into the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin spun on his heels and placed his bag on top of the desk that stood in the corner of the room. Changbin must have tidied his place before he came because everything looked neat: no clothes scattered anywhere like a typical young adult’s room; no textbooks on the floor, instead they were piled up on the desk; no empty drinks waiting to be thrown in a bin. </p><p> </p><p>There was a basic kitchen next to the door; a fridge, a sink, a microwave and a few shelves full of snacks, as well as a bed that looked like the sheets were changed given the soap scented smell and the absence of folds. The window was open, bringing in the soft breeze of the night.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin liked clean places, so it only made him feel more comfortable.</p><p> </p><p>He leaned on the windowsill and looked out of the window. Outside, students were chatting, bathed by the orange sun rays of the twilight. He took the liberty to close the window and draw the single curtain; he didn’t want people to hear them, and as the place was now lit by the bathroom’s bulb that didn’t light much else, he switched the lights on.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry if I overstepped,” he told Changbin when the latter got out of the bathroom now with dry hair.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine, I would have done it anyway,” the other replied as he flopped on his bed.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin opted to sit on the chair, that way, he had an overview of the place with Changbin right in the middle.</p><p> </p><p>“I have a few questions,” he said, bringing his knees up to hug them. “But I don’t know if people generally have questions, though?” He frowned. The deal was… Go there, undress, have sex and leave. Yet, this situation, and especially Changbin, tickled his curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, he didn’t want to do anything without a bit of humanity.</p><p> </p><p>“It depends, some just want to get straight to the point, others like to chat before doing anything. I don’t mind either as long as I get money in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see…” Hyunjin hummed. It made sense since it was his job, with schedules he fixed himself and prices, so he didn’t feel like asking anything regarding the matter. But there remained one thing he was really curious about. “So… Are you picky? Or do you take anyone regardless of how they look?”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin snorted, scooting backwards to sit with his back against the wall on the other side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me if I only fuck hot people?”</p><p> </p><p>“I—” A pink shade bloomed across his cheeks. “Yes, that’s what I’m asking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily, but it’s easier if my partner is good looking. My body is my work tool, so it has to react to the one I have sex with,” Changbin explained casually. “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just curious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’m curious about something, too.” Changbin smirked. “Did you pick me based on my looks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I did.” Hyunjin gave him a smile. “My body has to react, you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, I’m sure we’re going to match,” Changbin said playfully as he crossed his arms behind his head and wiggled his eyebrows twice.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you flirt with everyone like that?” Hyunjin asked, amused once more by the older’s antics. It put him at ease, and it burgeoned something similar to trust— call him naive.</p><p> </p><p>“Only the ones I deem worthy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And how many is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just one so far,” Changbin unashamedly flirted. </p><p> </p><p>So smooth. Hyunjin was sure that the tip of his ears was red by now. He was a bit intimidated, especially because he felt wanted. The way Changbin looked at him was as flattering as it was making him feel like he was a little prey— the older was totally safe, he knew that, but his confidence had a tint of dominance. An attractive one.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing on that chair, anyway? Are you scared of me?” Changbin crowed, before Hyunjin could think of a comeback— like <em> keep the spirit for when you’d want to settle. </em></p><p> </p><p>What a tiny bragger.</p><p> </p><p>“I was just testing the waters,” Hyunjin explained, standing up to crawl on the bed and sit cross-legged on the covers.</p><p> </p><p>“And what do the waters tell you?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you’re as harmless and cute as a small cat.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right. I am,” Changbin said, mirroring his smile and shifting to sit face to face. “So, shall we begin?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s one thing you must know, though.” He looked into the older’s eyes which lost their playful spark in favor of something more attentive. “I’m a virgin, this is my first. I do know how to have sex, though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Changbin’s eyebrows knitted into a frown. “I know I have no say in the matter, but are you sure about losing your virginity to a stranger?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.” But the older still adorned a skeptical expression. “This is just sex. It doesn’t matter if it’s the first time or not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, why did you tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it doesn’t work if there’s no honesty, right? I’m not asking for approval either. I’m an adult.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Changbin said, pausing while scanning his face, and then giving him a smile. “I’ll be gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin blinked in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Weren’t you planning to be gentle to begin with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I mean, more gentle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not made of sugar.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you are eye candy,” the older flirted, satisfied to see that his wit had its effect: making Hyunjin flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so good at this,” Hyunjin murmured, glad that Changbin remained the same despite his skepticism at first. He respected his choice and acclimated himself to this new information; Seungmin had picked him right, from how friendly Changbin was to his professionalism.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope I am.” Changbin moved his hand to take Hyunjin’s. “How far did you go regarding physical contact?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sexually? Nowhere. I only kissed and played with myself. I know how it works, I just never had someone,” Hyunjin answered honestly, watching the older nod. “Also, I’m a bottom.”</p><p> </p><p>“I figured as much.” The older smiled, bringing Hyunjin’s hand to his lips. “I’ll take care a good care of you, your majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say I was into roleplaying,” he quipped, letting Changbin kiss his knuckles. “But if you insist, dear knight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Understood, your majesty. I suggest you touch me to get used to the feeling.” Changbin brought down their hands, his eyes still not leaving his own— intense glare that only flustered Hyunjin more, and took Hyunjin other hand to place it against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Hyunjin agreed. That was a good idea, so that the older’s body wouldn’t feel foreign to him, to his body. He cupped his pectoral, feeling the muscle, then moved up to his shoulder, his neck, and stopped at his chin. He then thumbed at the scar there. “How did you get that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I fell while skateboarding.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin remembered his instagram account full of silly videos of people falling from skateboards and rollers after doing dangerous figures, Changbin included.</p><p> </p><p>“You like skateboarding?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do. Do you know how to skateboard?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Hyunjin answered with a smile. “If we become friends, maybe you could teach me?”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin’s eyes brightened at that.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for my majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>And Hyunjin lost it, he fell backwards on the bed, laughing. This guy seriously didn’t waste time flirting, each response filled with wittiness, just the right amount, with a pinch of frivolity, the way Hyunjin started to like.</p><p> </p><p>“You know that you don’t have to seduce me? I’m already paying you,” he told him, the corners of his mouth aching because of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Changbin asked with clear amusement, pulling him up into a sitting position. “Can’t I enjoy it, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Glad to hear that I’m entertaining,” Hyunjin said as he brought his hand back on the older’s chin. “I’ll go back to my exploration,” he informed him, slowly threading his fingers through the short black hair.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin had a lot of hair despite his undercut; thick and soft. He also had an eyebrow slit, so Hyunjin thumbed at it and felt a bump of skin, pinker than his complexion: another scar.</p><p> </p><p>“I fell a lot when I was a kid,” he heard the older say.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s kinda sexy,” Hyunjin remarked. “You look like a bad boy, anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise that I’m nice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know.” Hyunjin smiled, bringing his hand down to Changbin’s lap where he gripped one of his thighs. Thick and toned. “Are you working out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, but I don’t have abs. I like eating too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>And Changbin pulled off his t-shirt and looked down at his belly that showed a slight roll due to his sitting position.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin placed both of his hands on his pecs, feeling the warm skin and, again, the muscle. Changbin had nice, broad shoulders and thick arms that Hyunjin couldn’t stop touching.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re tan,” Hyunjin observed, sliding his hands down to grip the older’s thighs. “It’s sexy too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re sexier,” Changbin retorted, smiling sweetly. “Can I touch you, too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>So, Changbin held his hands, thumbed at his knuckles, then moved to his wrists, arms, and then shoulders. His hands shifted to his chest, then his waist to end up cupping his hips. The touch felt weird, yet the good kind of weird. It tickled and lit a little flame in the middle of Hyunjin’s chest that spread its soft warmth across all his limbs. </p><p> </p><p>As gentle as his touch was, Hyunjin still felt the strength that could crack his bones. Hyunjin wasn’t weak per se, but before Changbin he was like a twig next to a tree.</p><p> </p><p>“All good?” Changbin enquired, tapping his bony knees.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hyunjin nodded. “I’m ready.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice!” Changbin chanted with a grin. “I’ll go get the condom and the lube.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded again, standing up to unbutton his shirt and place it over the chair. He saw Changbin at the door of the bathroom in his peripheral view, and turned his head to see that the older was checking him out.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what you see?” Hyunjin hummed, going to unbuckle his belt. His hair was tousled from the undressing and his cheeks were still rosy and warm, a sight the older seemed to like.</p><p> </p><p>All his usual modesty and timidity had vanished the moment he stepped inside. He wanted to do things without parasitic thoughts, especially since he was subject to overthink the littlest details. Besides, Changbin was already looking at him with appreciative, almost hungry eyes, so there was really no room to self consciousness. </p><p> </p><p>Not like it mattered, anyway. He paid for a service regardless of what a stranger would think of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I never say no to free stip-tease.” Changbin flopped on his bed again, leaning backwards on his hands and tilting his head while watching Hyunjin unbutton his jeans. “You lied, you have abs.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t have abs,” Hyunjin defended himself, patting his tummy. His lips automatically knotting into a pout, like they always did when he was teased. “You’ll see how soft my belly is.”</p><p> </p><p>He got rid of his jeans, neatly folding them on the desk, and he turned to see Changbin slip off of his sweatpants, leaving both of them only in their boxer briefs. He climbed back on the bed, sitting face to face with Changbin, and then slowly laying down, his legs unfolding to each side of the older.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really pretty,” Changbin said, leaning over and placing his hands atop each of his knees. His hands slowly slid down his thighs, the touch warm, until it rested on his tummy— his thumb pressing against his belly button. “Your skin is so smooth.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Hyunjin grinned, tilting his head and watching Changbin devour him with his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>His legs automatically closed around the older’s waist as the latter kept straying his hands all over his body. Soon, their bulges deliciously pressed together, Changbin rubbing one of his nipples while his other hand went back to curl around his hip. He bent down to kiss his nipple, making Hyunjin squirm, the touch unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel,” Changbin asked while grinding down between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Hyunjin breathed, his hands now touching the older’s thick arms. His legs were tight around Changbin’s waist, their skin getting moist little by little. His nipples kept getting kissed and licked, and the pressure, the weight of the older’s hand around his waist only increased his excitation— tingles, warmth, nice feeling of inebriation like he somehow became light.</p><p> </p><p>Then, Changbin nuzzled at the crook of his neck, his breath tickling, leaving a trail of gentle kisses. All delectable, all soft, everything he liked. It smelled good too, his own scent mixed with fabric softener and Changbin’s smell of soap.</p><p> </p><p>There was no sound, simply their breathing and the movements of their bodies on top of the covers.</p><p> </p><p>When Changbin left his neck to hover above him, their faces close, and met his eyes— pupils dilated, hungry, Hyunjin asked:</p><p> </p><p>“How does it feel for you?”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin’s mouth pulled into a grin before answering.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, and it’s only the beginning.” Changbin sat back on his heels, his hands around Hyunjin’s thighs. “I still don’t know much about you, yet you know many things about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to know me?”</p><p> </p><p>“A knight must know their majesty,” Changbin said playfully. “What’s even your major?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hummed, shifting into a sitting position and wrapping his arms around Changbin’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Architecture,” he replied, watching the other’s face contort with pleasure as he rubbed himself against him. He liked having this power without even doing anything special. “What’s yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Business school.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that.” He threaded his hand through the short hair, liking how it felt, how Changbin leaned his head into his touch. “You already have a business of your own. You’re so popular.”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct.” Changbin nodded, his eyes trying to stay open as Hyunjin kept massaging his scalp, going down to press against the nape of his neck. “But you’re the popular one. Aren’t you an instagram model or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah.” Hyunjin stopped his ministrations to fall backwards on the bed. “I just like to post about my outfits.”</p><p> </p><p>“What else do you like besides fashion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… Movies? Dramas.”</p><p> </p><p>“As expected from someone who wants vanilla sex,” Changbin teased, hooking his fingers around the elastic of Hyunjin’s boxer. “No judgment, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course.” Hyunjin chuckled, lifting his legs to make it easier for the older to take off his boxer.</p><p> </p><p>His dick, dark pink and hardened by all the grinding, sprung free and curled around the side of his belly. Changbin looked at it, then looked down to his rim, which suddenly made him hyper aware of how naked he was. Instinctively, his legs tried to close to hide himself, but the older pressed his hands against the inside of his thighs to keep them open.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be shy—”</p><p> </p><p>But Hyunjin hid his face behind his hands, still.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” he grumbled, his heart picking up a faster pace under the sudden stress.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s fine. I’ll undress too,” Changbin told him.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin peeked between his fingers and saw the older quickly take his boxers off, now naked between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Hyunjin nodded, letting his hands fall on the bedcover.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I touch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>So, Changbin thumbed at his dick, which made him flinch at the unexpected shot of pleasure. It felt good, very good as the older kept touching his dick, taking it in his hand and gently tugging at it. His heart began thrumming faster, and his breath increased volume. Hearing himself like this only created a deeper pool of warmth in his belly.</p><p> </p><p>And then, Changbin brushed his hole, causing his first whimper. He was watching the older grin with half lidded eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“All good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to prep you or would you indulge me in a show?” The older gave him a sweet smile, his eyes wrinkling in playfulness.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin mirrored his smile, soon twisting with mischief, and spread his legs wider, bringing two fingers into his mouth to coat them with saliva. Changbin’s eyes widened, his mouth almost falling open as he watched Hyunjin’s long, wet fingers slid down his torso seductively.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really pretty,” the older voiced in a thick voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin preened under his gaze. He circled his hole with one finger, then slipped it inside. It didn’t feel like anything, so he added his second finger until both were fully in. He began thrusting them in and out in a slow pace, getting used to the intrusion.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin had his hands around his thighs, attentively watching Hyunjin finger himself— lips parted, head thrown back, whimpers getting out of his pink mouth. It all made his dick twitch, made his body yearn for more.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s hot,” he commented, swallowing his saliva. “Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Hyunjin breathed, his hand limp on his belly. “Please.” </p><p> </p><p>Changbin smirked at his pleading tone and Hyunjin watched him with half lidded eyes, watched him disappear between his legs, his strong arms circling his thighs to keep him open and still. Changbin tongued at his rim, the soft feeling making him flinch again. It shot a new kind of pleasure through his body, like warm waves; warm and strong. The older’s tongue licking him felt absolutely amazing, it sent him into a mess of whimpers and hands gripping the sheets. His heart was beating so fast, wanting more, he needed more, something bigger.</p><p> </p><p>“Changbin—” He whined, trying to push up against the older’s mouth. “Please—” And then, as Changbin straightened himself, the pleasant feeling disappeared. He felt empty. “Please…”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin smirked in satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>“Even your voice is pretty.”</p><p> </p><p>It made Hyunjin giggle despite his sensation of ebriety.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin leaned over to take what they needed from the bedside table and coated his fingers in lube. He slipped one easily in his hole, then a second, thrusted in and out a few times, then slowly added a third finger.</p><p> </p><p>Being full again, it made him grip the sheets once more.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin worked him open, looking at his face with dark, dilated pupils.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so hot,” the older grunted.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin eyed his dick hard and flushed against his belly, and a burning liquid flooded in his veins. Their differences excited him, their size, their complexion, how Changbin was overall smaller, tanner and way thicker; and how he looked like he was on edge because Hyunjin was driving him crazy.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, now,” he pleaded, his breath short and his voice thin.</p><p> </p><p>Changbin removed his fingers and opened the condom to swiftly put it on his dick. After that, he slicked himself with lube and lined up for the penetration.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going in.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded, his heartbeats accelerating while Changbin pushed in, careful. It felt so much better than fingers, warm and thick, and he felt so full. Strangely, the pain also lit some pleasure, and by the time Changbin began small in and out movements, he started whining.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it hurt?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a bit,” Hyunjin said between whines. “Keep going.”</p><p> </p><p>His hands wanted to grab something other than sheets, something warmer; Changbin’s arms, but he also wanted Changbin to lean over by himself. It made him more desperate, he knew he should demand since he was paying him, yet his mouth couldn’t form things other than little moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it good?” Changbin asked. He was still being careful with his thrust, slow even, giving time for Hyunjin to adjust. “I really want to give in,” he muttered, his self control clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, give in,” Hyunjin said, frowning because he wanted more and was denied more. “I need more.” Changbin snorted, Hyunjin felt the vibration from his voice in his ass. “Hurry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, your majesty.” Changbin grinned, his eyes dark, twisting into something focused and intense.</p><p> </p><p>He gave an abrupt thrust, quickly leaning down to wrap Hyunjin in his arms, his forehead pressing in the crook of Hyunjin’s neck, and began fucking him into a faster pace.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s eyes fluttered shut, his arms holding on Changbin’s back and his legs tight around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>Soon, the pain left in favor of pleasure. Raw pleasure, Changbin’s hips snapping against his butt, his mouth licking his neck, kissing his skin, bitting. Hyunjin was clawing at his back, his lips parted and his moans filling in the room; Changbin’s groans below his ear only excited more. His hands, firm against his skin, gripping him until it left a slight pain; his dick fully inside brushing against his prostate deliciously; his scent, soap but also something more, spicier; everything made him see white. </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t feel anything but pleasure and Changbin’s warmth, strength, his body heavy on top of him. His mouth found the muscled shoulder where to bite, his tongue lapping at the salty skin. Vanilla sex, that was it, although it had Changbin’s more aggressive touch, because that was how Changbin was fucking him: good and aggressive.</p><p> </p><p>He ran his nose along the older’s jawline, licking— he needed something in his mouth, a weight, a taste, biting, and Changbin’s cheek rubbed against his own. The older’s teeth against his skin, until their eyes met, forehead against forehead, and they kissed. They kissed sloppy and passionate, all tongue and teeth pulling at lips.</p><p> </p><p>That was what was missing, now Hyunjin felt like he was drowning in all the sensations; warmth, skin, sweat, tongue, dick, hands, hard breathing, grunts and his own mouth. Changbin’s space fastened, hardened, he was close, and so was Hyunjin, his dick trapped between them, rubbing between their bellies.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin came first, with one hard thrust against his prostate, then Changbin followed, spilling in the condom.</p><p> </p><p>They fell limp on top of each other catching their breaths; Hyunjin’s legs slowly sliding down from Changbin’s waist, his arms falling against on the sheets, although his fingers were still touching the older’s ribs. Then, Changbin rolled off him, taking a deep breath and sitting up to pull off the condom. He stood up, disappearing in the small corridor where the kitchen was.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin looked at the dark ceiling, everything around was dark except what the lamp on the bedside table lightened. He felt lighter, somehow happier, like nothing else mattered. He felt sleepy, so he closed his eyes. He felt the mattress dip beside him, so he reopened them; Changbin hovered above him, his hand coming closer to Hyunjin’s face to gently brush his hair out off his cheeks, tucking it behind his ears. He was smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to put on your pajamas?” Changbin whispered, still running his fingers through Hyunjin’s long strands of hair.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded as a response.</p><p> </p><p>They cleaned themselves, then pulled on shorts and sweatpants and t-shirts and laid face to face on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“How was I?” Changbin asked with a smug grin. “Good? Amazing? Absolutely fantastic?”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am satisfied by your service.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice,” Changbin crowed, smiling. He threw his arm over Hyunjin’s waist. “Can I?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hyunjin's face was adorned by a sweet, yet sleepy smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin nodded again, so Changbin scooted closer and kissed him. Gentler this time, more curious.</p><p> </p><p>They kissed for a long time, tired but still feeling the moment, unable to part. And before he fell asleep, Hyunjin wondered why Changbin broke his own rule.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>-</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He woke up before dawn, with the room still dark and with Changbin’s heavy arm still around his waist. Since the temperature had chilled, he buried himself under the covers and also brought the blanket over the nape of Changbin’s neck; he had a feeling that they would become friends, which made him care about his well being.</p><p> </p><p>He dozed off a few minutes later, comfy with his mind void of any thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>It was when Changbin kicked him in the back that he woke up again. He whined, not liking to be awakened so abruptly, and turned to see that the older had changed his position and was slightly snoring with his face squished in his pillow.</p><p> </p><p>This time, the sunrays passed around the edges of the curtain. He could hear the chatting of the people outside and the rumble of his stomach, meaning that it was late in the morning. Slowly, he stretched, kicking the covers off to passively wake the other boy still asleep.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t work.</p><p> </p><p>Pouting, he tapped his shoulder until Changbin grumbled a sleepy “what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I take a shower?”</p><p> </p><p>Changbin made an indescriptible sound as a response that Hyunjin took as a yes. So, he stepped over him to hop on the floor and take his bag. In the bathroom— very minimal, he undressed and hurried in the shower as it was still chilly inside. He showered, making sure to scrub off all the excess of lube still between his legs, and dried his hair with the hairdryer. Hopefully, the noise would wake the other up.</p><p> </p><p>When he came back into the bedroom, Changbin was sleep-sitting on the edge of his bed. With his hair tousled and his face puffy, he looked funny.</p><p> </p><p>“Man, what happened to you?” Hyunjin commented in a teasing tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I had the best sex of my life,” Changbin let out, blinking his eyes open. He stared at Hyunjin who was still standing in the middle of the bedroom. “And this is also the best morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so cheesy.” Hyunjin smiled, amused. He folded his pajamas and dirty clothes neatly in his bag. “You never stop, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll give you a break while I take a shower,” the older said, playful despite his sleepy face.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up, stretching— Hyunjin glanced at his happy trail, and went into the bathroom for his turn.</p><p> </p><p>Since Hyunjin still had to pay him, he busied himself by opening the window and making the bed. Then, he flopped down on it and turned on his phone. He replied to his friends; he told Seungmin and Jisung that everything went well and that he was more than satisfied. That Changbin had been really kind with him, and also very funny, to which Seungmin said “I knew you two would get along.” Jisung wanted more details, so Hyunjin explained that it hurt less that he thought it would.</p><p> </p><p>That was true, it hurt less than what he had expected. He didn’t even know if he was sore or not, all he knew was that his body was relaxed, and that for the first time, his mind was clear of any negative thought. A new peace of mind right there, not because he had finally done it, but because it had felt so good, Hyunjin kinda missed the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, he zoned out while looking at the ceiling, thinking about last night and how Changbin’s arms felt all around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyunjin?” He heard Changbin call as something tapped against his knee.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” He sat up, looking at the older who was now dressed; t-shirt, jeans, alien socks.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” he told him, smiley. “I still need to pay you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um… About that…”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Hyunjin thought that he would pay for staying over too. He didn’t really know since it had never been mentioned in the pricing Changbin had listed in their chat. Also, hadn’t he broken his own rule? “Is there something wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, no—” Changbin gestured apologetically with his hands. His expression seemed relaxed, content, so Hyunjin felt a little better. “I don’t want you to pay, is what I’m trying to say.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin was confused, tilting his head to the side and frowning a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I enjoyed it. Seriously,” Changbin replied sincerely, he was grinning again. “I really enjoyed. The best sex I had!”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin’s cheeks tinted pink at that. He watched Changbin fix his hair in the mirror on the wall next to the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“But I didn’t do anything special…” He murmured, his voice softened from the confusion. He had just… held onto Changbin and moaned because that was all he was capable of under the avalanche of pleasure. Now that he was thinking about how loud he had been, he closed his legs shut, shrinking on himself, and blushed more.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you let me fuck you,” Changbin teased, smirking. Hyunjin shot him an offended look. “I’m kidding! You being you is more than enough to enjoy it, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin brought his hands to his cheek to cool its heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. Thank you,” he softly said, standing up and crossing the room to reach Changbin who spun on his heels and smiled. “Let me pay for lunch, at least?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you asking me out on a date?” The older flirted, his eyes creasing with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Umm…” He hummed, lifting his hand to flatten a strand of hair rebelling atop of Changbin’s head. “Maybe.” He played along, liking all the flattery anyway. It was fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Awesome,” Changbin said, gawking like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin taped his nose to get him to focus.</p><p> </p><p>“What would you like to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“You.”</p><p> </p><p>“Changbin!” Hyunjin puffed up his reddening cheeks, shy yet annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, anything with meat is fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Meat is it.”</p><p> </p><p>They went in the corridor to slip on their sneakers, Changbin’s keys jingling from where they were attached to a loop of his jeans. The space was very narrow, Hyunjin had the door behind him, so when he turned to let Changbin get to the door, their bodies collided; driven by this feeling of <em> again, I must feel it, him again, </em> he cupped the older cheeks and kissed him.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Changbin pushed him against the wall, his arms circling his waist, and kissed back hungrily. It tasted like mint from the toothpaste and felt like it did the first time, with all the tongue and the teeth. </p><p> </p><p>He was drawn to Changbin, he couldn’t help holding his smaller body against his own. Besides, Changbin couldn’t pull away either; he was groping his butt and devouring his mouth the way Hyunjin liked.</p><p> </p><p>Out of breath, they pulled away.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you break your own rule?” Hyunjin asked, still panting against the door. “We kissed last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re irresistible,” Changbin shrugged. “Like I said, I enjoyed everything, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin hummed, leaning down to steal another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>But before he opened the door, Changbin tiptoed to steal a kiss himself.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> fin. </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd be really happy to get kudos and/or comments, to know your impression. This is what keeps me motivated. ♡</p><p>twt: @hyuniebinie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>